


Birthday Blues

by junko



Series: Scatter and Howl [12]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Renji to come home, Byakuya considers his birthday and his life....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading for the smut, you should feel free to skim. Alas, there isn't a nice space break to let you know where to start.

When the sentry called the hour at midnight, Byakuya decided to give up waiting. If Renji were coming home, at all, it would be in the early morning hours.

Byakuya set his book aside and turned down the lantern. The last of the January wind howled along the eaves. With the hour newly turned, it was, technically, his birthday.

The only time Byakuya ever remembered enjoying his birthday was when he was very small and his parents were alive. Alas, those memories had faded to little more than a sense of anticipation and the sticky-sweet taste of preserved peaches. 

For Byakuya, birthdays had soured very quickly. His grandfather’s displeasure was the main sensation left from his pre-teen years. The word ‘spoiled’ haunted Byakuya from those days.

After his grandfather’s death, every birthday was a solemn commemoration of his passing tenure as clan head. The presents were perfunctory. Meals and celebrations became full of pomp and circumstance and, recently, fraught with internal family politics. Even when Hisana was alive, he only enjoyed the afterwards, when they were finally allowed private time. The last year of her life she had already been too weak for any celebration and she had cried so hard over her regrets that she had ‘ruined’ everything. But, as he had told her, that year had been the best of all of them because the present she gave him was the excuse to duck out of every formal requirement. He’d had a whole day to lie beside her, his arms protectively encircling her fragile form, with nothing to do but talk and dream and hold each other close.

It spoke volumes that Byakuya would still prefer such a tragic day to any involving the things planned for him today. At least, once again, he would have someone waiting to celebrate privately at the end of all that was required of him.

The only thing that filled Byakuya with trepidation was what that foolhardy baboon might come up with as a present. No doubt that was what kept Renji out tonight, which only added to Byakuya’s concern. What could he be planning? Rukia’s story of the wasp filled piñata kept buzzing through Byakuya’s mind. Renji had a good heart, good intentions, but his follow-through could be… less well executed.

At least it would be amusing. 

Byakuya could feel the smile on his lips just thinking about Renji.

The wind rattled the eaves again. The weather was shaping up to be inhospitable and vicious. Later in the day there might even be a snowstorm. 

That was the other thing that Byakuya hated about his birthday; he often spent a large portion of it cold, dressed in stiff formal wear, far from the warmth of a cozy fire as wind, freezing rain, or snow beat at the doors and windows.

He wished Renji were here. With the wind finding its way inside, despite the banked embers in the irori, it would be pleasant to be curled up into Renji’s radiating body heat. Plus, Byakuya really wanted to tell Renji about what had happened with Isoroku and how he’d discovered that Aunt Masama was behind yet another plot to tear them apart.

Gods, that woman knew no bounds. She should be the one in jail. If only Byakuya could come up with a way to cleverly maneuver her there. Unfortunately, he didn’t think the exposure of this plot would interest the Gotei. She was not military and her plan had not, ultimately, affected military personnel, or at least in any way they would deem significant. They would not see her as a threat to the peace or to the Soul King. So, as satisfying it would be to issue a warrant for her arrest, she would never stand military tribunal. 

Civilian routes were likewise complicated. The Soul Society had a very… imprecise civilian justice system. There was no central authority Byakuya could go to, like the police, to demand justice be served.

He did, however, have absolute power over her as clan head. 

Unfortunately, his ability to go after her was hampered by the fact that she was a woman, and, moreover, she was a widow and his father’s sister.

If she were a man, Byakuya could simply call her to the mat, as it were. Even if she were a man without spiritual pressure, it would be acceptable to issue a challenge and to mete out hard justice. 

Though… if Aunt Masama were a man, she’d be clan head. 

And, ultimately, that was the problem. She was an elder aunt that Byakuya could ill-afford to be perceived as bullying. Much of the family sympathized with her plight. It was ridiculous that in a time when women could be shinigami and many other clans had women leading them, she had been passed over in favor of a younger brother, Byakuya’s father. 

To be fair, her husband was a traitor to the clan and to much of the Soul Society. Though there had never been a female Kuchiki clan head, it was uncertain that, if Kouga had not so completely dishonored the Kuchiki name, she might have been elevated. Had Kouga simply died an honorable death, perhaps she might have succeeded and become the heir apparent. Certainly, Sōjun would have preferred that outcome. 

All of this history weighed heavily against Byakuya’s ability to prosecute her. So much of the family felt sorry for her. Similarly, most of them agreed that Byakuya had shamed the family by marrying Hisana. Renji was, in their opinion, far worse. 

Sure, Byakuya had the authority to arrest Masama, even have her publicly executed, but, if he did that, he would become a tyrant. His family could turn against him even more. What power he had could quickly erode, even evaporate, or, worse, spark a clan war. As a captain of the Gotei he was well equipped to fend off assassins personally, but his household would become vulnerable if he was forced to scatter his bodyguards to defend remote holdings or enforce tax and tributes. 

Aunt Masama knew this.

This was why she acted with such impunity. 

This was also why he had to consider his revenge carefully, and why he could not just rush in and simply seize her property and land. 

Though, he could, at least, cut her off financially. It would be his first move, Byakuya decided. It was a bloodless salvo and one easily hidden from the family. A fitting punishment, too, for having financed Isoroku. 

So, decided, Byakuya rolled over, intending to try to snatch a few hours sleep.

Of course, that was when Renji bumbled through the secret passageway, knocking over a table with a slurred ‘Why does his furniture hate me so damn much. Fucking thing.”

Ah, Byakuya sighed internally: drunk—oh, joy. Out loud, Byakuya said, “I certainly hope this isn’t your idea of an early birthday present.”

There was silence from the sitting room. Despite the distance and the dark, Byakuya could almost see Renji mouthing ‘oh, shit’ before he tried a feeble, “Oh, yeah, hey, happy birthday!” Some more stumbling and muttered curses, and then suddenly Renji loomed in the master bedroom doorway. He leaned heavily against the frame, like he needed its support to stay upright. The feeble light from the dimmed lamp made Renji squint, but otherwise he seemed no more disheveled than usual. “Um, yeah, about that…. Look, I know I’m a little tipsy, but can I come in? I need to ask you something important about the birthday stuff.”

Renji must be more sober than not, given that he just asked permission. Usually, when he was truly drunk, he would just clamber in, frisky and ready to go. 

Oddly enough, Byakuya thought he might be a touch disappointed. Drunk Renji was entertaining and often up for anything—sometimes even poetry. 

“Go on,” Byakuya said. “Your side of the bed awaits, as always.”

Renji seemed relieved as he made his way over to the bed. In the slow, overly careful movements of people who had been drinking too much, Renji removed Zabimaru and placed the zanpakutō against the wall. Then, he started to strip and talk.

“So, first, how do you feel, generally about surprises? I don’t mean like a surprise party; I ain’t that stupid.” The obi was flung aside, landing somewhere near Byakuya’s mother’s tansu, and hakama dropped. Renji kicked them aside. “I mean, like… okay, here’s my problem.” A pause as clumsy undoing of shitagi ties took longer than was customary. Once Renji had managed them, he returned to his thought, “Like so I have this planned surprised, private surprise, and I kind of want to make sure you’re going to like it, but I don’t want to spoil it, if you’d rather, you know, be surprised.”

Pulling himself into a more seated position, Byakuya considered Renji’s question seriously. In fact, he tried to minimize the distraction of Renji’s increasing nakedness by staring at his hands, where they lay entwined in his lap. “I am not overly fond of surprises, as such,” he admitted. “Particularly if there is opportunity for…” Byakuya didn’t want to say ‘disappointment,’ even if it were true, so he settled on, “… embarrassment.”

Renji chuckled. It was a warm sound and Byakuya glanced up at him to see his wry smile. He was also entirely naked, which was always a treat. Like a moth drawn to flame, Byakuya's eyes sought the familiar, yet ever fascinating lines of tattoos. Such simple lines should not hold so much sway over him, Byakuya thought. Yet they did, he could never tear his eyes from them when they were visible.

“Well, if the present is embarrassing for anyone, it’s going to be me,” Renji said, still smiling to himself. Byakuya watched the dark slashes of tattoos jump and flex as Renji walked over to crawl into his side of the bed. “But, see, okay, I’m kind of going to need your permission to set things up, anyways, and so, right, I found this kinbaku master and I want to make sure it’s okay with you if he, you know, touches me, so I can be all ready and waiting for you.”

Byakuya couldn’t help the little noise he made or the way his eyebrows shot up as images flooded his mind. 

“You planned to have yourself tied up?” Byakuya hoped his tone conveyed his pleasure at this idea, because, while he definitely enjoyed the results, Byakuya found the process of knotting and tying very… time consuming, especially with someone as wiggly and impatient as Renji.

Plus, Byakuya could only learn what books could teach him. During any spare moment, Byakuya read everything on the subject he could find, studying and memorizing. But, in truth, nothing could replace hands-on practice. They simply hadn’t devoted much time to this particular art, and so Byakuya had only been able to advance so far. Not being further along frustrated him.

The idea of someone else having done the work at a high level that Byakuya would only be required to enjoy seemed very delightful, indeed.

“I know it’s a totally dude thing to do,” Renji said, dejectedly. “Putting a bow on my dick and calling it a present, but—“

“No,” Byakuya cut him off quickly, “It’s perfect. I can’t wait to see you.” Despite his best efforts, Byakuya could feel his breath quicken and his throat constrict hungrily at the thought, so he added somewhat huskily, “The only problem with you having told me what to expect is that I’ll be thinking about it all day.”

Renji laughed. Rolling over, he propped himself up on his elbows. “Tell me about it! Just arranging it with Rose gave me the fiercest hard-on.”

“Rose?” Byakuya asked, “Captain Õtoribashi is a rope bondage master?”

“That’s what Kūkaku told me,” Renji nodded. “I tried to hire her, but she was expensive. Plus I didn’t think I could swing sneaking her into the Seireitei, much less the Kuchiki estate, you know?”

“Kūkaku Shiba?” Byakuya couldn’t even contemplate the potential clan war that might have caused. Instead his mind was stuck on the idea that Renji had been off negotiating with the notorious Kūkaku Shiba for a sexual favor. “Please tell me you didn’t mention my name.”

Renji’s brow furrowed. “Um….”

Byakuya waved his hand to banish the possibility, “If you don’t remember, let’s just say you didn’t. For my peace of mind.”

“Then I totally didn’t,” Renji said agreeably. His hand closed around one of Byakuya’s and drew it to his mouth. Sloppy, but enthusiastic kisses graced the ridges of Byakuya’s knuckles. Into Byakuya’s skin, Renji murmured between kisses, “Did I mention the raging hard-on? I been thinking about you a lot tonight.”

“Oh, indeed?” Byakuya held back a smile unsuccessfully. Trying to be stern once again he said, “Shouldn’t you save your energy for tonight?”

Renji glanced up over Byakuya’s knuckles, his smile sharp. “I’ve got a lot of energy.”

“Yes, your stamina is profound,” Byakuya agreed, “By far your best quality.”

“Damn straight,” Renji agreed. Uncurling Byakuya’s hand, Renji sucked in two of Byakuya’s fingers. His eyes still locked on Byakuya, the gesture couldn’t be more obscene. Its intended effect was instant: a powerful surge of arousal thundered through Byakuya’s veins. 

In the hopes of encouraging more of the same, Byakuya allowed a small moan to escape his lips. Renji seemed delighted to have provoked such a response. His eyes lit up, and he determined to be even more profane in the application of his mouth and tongue on fingers. 

The pantomime was exceedingly provocative.

They both noticed the effect it was having between Byakuya’s legs. Renji, ever a man of action, gave a final powerful, tongue sliding suck along Byakuya’s fingers and left them. Like an animal, he nosed his way under blanket and between folds of yukata to lap at skin. He began working his way down, but glanced up, hesitant, curious.

Byakuya nodded. 

Now that his hands were free, in fact, Byakuya took the opportunity to undo Renji’s topknot. It took both hands to untangle the fiercely tight binder. Once worked out, blood red hair cascaded down to tickle the already licked sensitive spots on Byakuya’s heated skin. When Renji caught his gaze again, Byakuya allowed him to see just how thrilling he found the sight of those predatory eyes peering at him through their ruby curtain. The forehead tattoos accentuated the sense of a wild animal pouncing on its prey.

Tongue traced insistent, hungry lines ever downward.

Byakuya rose to meet that insatiable, eager mouth. The hot wetness of Renji’s mouth devoured him tantalizingly slowly. Byakuya clutched at the sheet with one hand, the other gripped the back of Renji’s neck. Watching the way Renji’s head moved, feeling the tickle of hair, the slide of tongue, the grazing of teeth, the rising smell of his own arousal…. Byakuya had to look away and bite the inside of his lip to keep from groaning. 

The effort of containing his desire to thrust into Renji’s mouth caused Byakuya’s skin to flush. Sweat prickled under his arms. His muscles trembled weakly. Breath came in ragged heaves. 

Renji was so… good at this. So… genuinely desiring of it. Byakuya had known many women and men who did this particular act with only a modicum of enthusiasm, as though following some script: first a, then b. Renji’s expression and body told another story. He’d levered himself up and his entire form undulated with each suck and stroke. His own skin was hot and glistening with sweat and desire. Nipples were as erect as his cock. Byakuya could see it straining there, between the legs he wantonly spread. His ass thrust in time, as well, as though imagining Byakuya there. Renji’s hands, too, so obediently not rising to touch himself in any way, knowing Byakuya enjoyed seeing him like this—anxious, aroused and unsatisfied.

Byakuya’s fingers curled around Renji’s powerful neck, massaged the muscles there, telegraphing Byakuya’s desire for a faster pace. Renji made a deep, happy rumble in his throat and obliged.

Byakuya’s balls constricted with the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Soon, the sensations would overwhelm him. It would be too much.

He fumbled for the drawer of the bedside table. Clumsy fingers found the lube. He pulled it out and pressed it into the nearest of Renji’s hands. 

“Ready yourself,” Byakuya managed to croak.

Eyes looked up from their work again and, obscenely sexily, Renji smiled around a mouthful of Byakuya cock. 

Shuddering, Byakuya added, “Hurry.”

Renji managed to unscrew the lube’s top one handed, and, got some out. There would be stains on the bed in the morning, but, with any luck, that one would be the least of them. With some shifting, Renji managed to find his own hole and, while he played there, Byakuya allowed himself a rare pleasure. He took Renji’s head in both hands and ran his fingers through the hair there. He also directed Renji’s ministrations a bit more forcefully, since it was clear by the sounds Renji was making, working his own backside at the same time was… distracting.

In all fairness, it was a magnificent sight.

Watching Renji finger himself while still sucking on Byakuya’s cock threatened to undo Byakuya prematurely. He had to control his heavy panting long enough to say, “Now. Turn around now.”

Renji’s mouth left Byakuya’s cock with a sad, mournful groan, but he spun himself around quick enough. He pressed his face into the mattress, clutching the silk there, and presented his ass. Even though Byakuya’s need was heavy and aching, he took the time to prepare Renji more. He slid lubed fingers deep inside, pressing, and spreading. Renji wiggled delightfully against him, pushing and thrusting, his cock drooling with need. “God damn it,” Renji grunted. “Fuck me already, I’m so fucking ready.”

“You should be grateful I have the presence of mind to consider this,” Byakuya said, though his tone was teasing. 

“Fuck that!” Renji snarled. “Fucking take me, you fool!”

Byakuya frowned, as he removed his fingers and readied himself. Was that a reference to something? It sounded as though it could be and Byakuya disliked not understanding Human World references, which seemed to abound between Renji and his friends.

Well, Renji’s punishment for being so worldly would be a strong and hard pace. Even though Renji bellowed like a wounded animal when Byakuya breached him, Renji thrust back hard, sliding Byakuya in deeper. So tight, so amazing was Renji’s body, opening up for him. He grasped Renji’s hips and pushed himself all the way to the hilt. Renji made a sound trapped between pleasure and pain, but managed a hissing, “Yes! Give it all to me!”

As they started to rock, sliding in and out, Renji’s head tipped back. The lightning strike tattoos on his back shifted and danced as he arched, straining. Renji’s hands fisted the sheets. Sweat gleamed along perfectly sculpted muscles, shaped by war, harder than steel. Renji flung his head around in passion, rust red locks darkened to a bloody glow in the dim light.

Every time Byakuya pulled back, Renji arched out, as though trying to hold on. Muscles inside Renji clenched around Byakuya’s cock almost painfully, but with so much desire. Byakuya loved the way Renji gave his whole heart and passion up each time. It never seemed routine for him, no matter how often they found themselves this way. Reaching around, Byakuya pulled at nipple just to hear the sobbing cries of Renji’s desire. 

_This man belongs to me at this moment_ , Byakuya thought possessively, playing with Renji’s nipple cruelly again just to hear another wracking, animalistic cry. In and out Byakuya thrust, harder and harder. Renji took it all and pushed back. Even as his body trembled, Renji fought and participated in all the right ways to make Byakuya’s passion mount and arc. There was no pleasure greater to Byakuya than to know that Renji was anything but passive, he gave and he demanded just as hard, if not harder, than Byakuya demanded.

_So much raw power at my command._

The thought sent Byakuya over the edge, the wave of pleasure impossible to suppress. His body shook and he made shameful sounds that only served to send another hot, shooting wave crashing through his soul. There was no holding back with Renji, not even if Byakuya tried. Emotions threatened to crest as well. Vulnerability, possessiveness, grief—Byakuya held on tightly to Renji, his grip bruising, in order keep them from spilling out.

When he was finally under control, Byakuya realized that Renji had not yet peaked. Byakuya’s pause for breath had made Renji desperate. He moved, arching and twisting against Byakuya, as though trying to carry on. His breath panted and he whined needfully. So sexy, the way this man wanted so much all the time. In a strange way, it was why Byakuya liked seeing him denied… it was knowing that all this waited on him, on Byakuya. That everything Renji had, which was so tremendous, wanted only one thing.

Him. His command. His pleasure.

So, it was time to give it to this powerful, faithful man. This man who usually conquered others, whom Byakuya alone had tamed.

Relaxing against Renji’s back, Byakuya moved his hand from Renji’s hip and let it find its way to Renji’s cock. So used to being ignored, it took hardly more than a teasing touch to send Renji, gasping, into shuddering crests of pleasure.

Byakuya kissed the back of Renji’s neck and shoulders as he panted and shivered through the aftershocks. 

When he slipped out, Renji made another sad, unhappy sound. “Mine,” Byakuya couldn’t help but whisper.

“Always,” Renji said. He dropped flat with a laugh, bouncing them awkwardly. Byakuya untangled himself and stood up to clean up a little and change. As he did that Renji hopped up and stripped the bed with military precision and speed. A new set of sheets was nearly in place when Byakuya came back to the main room. “I think you’re going to like my not-surprise surprise tomorrow,” Renji was saying. He flopped down onto the fresh sheets, sprawling wantonly as always. Byakuya pretended not to be enchanted by the tattoos and man on display as he slipped into his side of the bed. Renji made room for him, still talking, “I mean, with all this ‘mine.’ It’s going to be all about, you know—“

Byakuya put a hand over Renji’s mouth. “You’ll spoil it at this rate.”

“NNrright” he managed against the press of Byakuya’s hand, and then, because he was incorrigible, he started licking and nipping Byakuya’s palm.

Byakuya pulled his hand away before Mr. Drunken Stamina got aroused enough to offer ‘round two.’ Byakuya shook his head and smoothed strands of sweat-soaked hair from Renji’s face, “How did I ever hook-up with a barbarian from the Eleventh?”

Renji gave Byakuya a crooked, toothy smile and said, “You recruited me.”

“Oh, indeed,” Byakuya smiled. “I thought you pursued me.”

Renji’s lips were on Byakuya’s in a flash. When he pulled away from the surprise kiss, he tapped Byakuya’s nose. “Got you.”

Byakuya considered a myriad of answers, but decided, instead, to turn the lamp all the way off. Snuggling up against Renji’s warm body, he simply said, “Yes, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as usual to Josey. Sorry to all of you who have been hoping for trauma. My Muse has been very kind to the boys as of late.


End file.
